


Cats Only Have One Life

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Journey into Mystery - Freeform, Miraculous March, poem, tumblr event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Your name is Chat Noir and your life is a blank slate waiting to be written </em>
  <br/>
  <em> A Miraculous Ladybug/ Journey Into Mystery AU for Miraculous March </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Only Have One Life

Your name is Chat Noir and your life is a blank slate waiting to be written

But the others don't think so

They look at you and see the Chat Noir that came before you

Felix, the terror of Paris

You tell them again and again

I am not Felix I am Adrien Agreste

I am _not_ bad I am _good_

I _want_ to do good

But they don't listen

They think you're rotten to the core and won't change 

But you know they're wrong 

You'll _prove_ them wrong

You _can_ be good 

The road to redemption is hard but you don't have to go through it alone

There's a girl named Marinette, one of Ladybug's _marionettes_ who is your best friend

You have a cat named Plagg who lifts your spirits when you're down with funny _blagues_

And there's a man named Fu who believes in you

Keep your head held high little cat

Go out, face the mystery 

And remember as you start your journey

Cats don't have nine lives 

They 

Only

Have

**One**


End file.
